


Gags

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Gabriel is mouthy, Gags, Kinktober 2018, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, Tied Up Gabriel, Top Dean Winchester, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Dean is fed up with Gabriel and tries to keep him quiet.





	Gags

Dean and Gabriel were having a relaxing night at home. They were sitting in bed, watching a movie that neither of them had seen before. Gabriel was asking a lot of questions and getting on Dean’s nerves. They were an hour into the movie when Dean decided he’d had enough. He pulled Gabriel into his lap and grabbed his face.

“You _really _don’t know when to be quiet, do you? Maybe I should tie you up and leave you here, go into the living room and finish the movie by myself.”__

Gabriel let out a shaky breath. “You wouldn’t really do that, would you? I mean, you’d at least fuck me before leaving me here.”

“Sneaky little brat.”

Gabriel smiled as Dean shoved him off his lap. “Clothes off. Lie on the bed on your back.” Gabriel did as he was told. He always got excited when Dean took charge. Dean was the only person he’d ever let dominate him like this. Gabriel loved being manhandled, but the way Dean treated him was amazing. He’d never thought much about being tied up before. Gabriel had trust issues and Dean was the only person he had trusted enough to tie him down. Dean walked into the closet and came out with four leather cuffs. Gabriel was buzzing in anticipation as he lay still on the bed. Dean cuffed one hand then the other, checking the fit to make sure they weren’t too tight.

“Comfy?”

“Are you sure these cuffs are tight enough?” Gabriel asked, trying to move his arms. “I mean, I could slip out of them if they’re not.” Dean rolled his eyes and tied down Gabriel’s feet at the end of the bed. “Come on, Deano! This is supposed to be fun. Are you just going to ignore me while you have your way with me? Where’s the fun in that?”

“You just don’t know how to be quiet, do you?”

“I guess not.” Gabriel smiled.

“Well, there’s an easy fix for that.” Dean reached into his top drawer and pulled out a red ball gag. He sat on top of Gabriel-who didn’t exactly protest-and tied it on. Dean sat back and looked at Gabriel. “There. Much better.” He smiled as he leaned over to kiss Gabriel. “Now I won’t have to listen to you talk, just moan.” Gabriel tried to say something, but it was muffled by the gag.

“So much better.” Dean smiled. He loved his boyfriend, but sometimes he just needed to shut the fuck up. This was one of those times. He bit down on Gabriel’s neck, and sucked a mark there. Marking Gabriel was one of Dean’s favorite things. It was his way of telling others that he was taken, he belonged to Dean. Gabriel didn’t seem to mind. He loved admiring his bruises in the mirror the days after their lovemaking. He loved the feeling of being wanted. Dean ran his hands over his lover’s body, teasing and squeezing all over. He wanted to worship Gabriel, keep him on edge until he was ready to fuck him. He leaned over and took one of Gabriel’s nipples into his mouth, licking and nibbling. Gabriel moaned, making Dean smile. He bought it on a whim while he was out earlier that afternoon and was certainly glad that he did. It was going to make their playtime so much more fun. Dean made his way down his boyfriend’s body with his tongue, leaving a spit slick trail all the way. He took Gabriel’s hardening cock into his mouth, sucking gently. Gabriel wanted so much to touch his lover but was unable to. Fuck, this was such torture for him. He felt something rigid being placed on his cock. Gabriel looked down and saw Dean smiling as he placed the cock ring on him. His protests went unheard behind the gag in his mouth.

“I’m sorry, babe. I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” Dean laughed. “It’s okay, I know what you want.”

Dean smiled as he licked up and down Gabriel’s shaft. He could feel his lover trembling beneath him. Gabriel would always complain about Dean preventing him from coming when he wanted to, but deep down he loved it and Dean knew. Edging gave Gabriel the most intense orgasms, so his complaining about it was all part of their game. Dean squeezed Gabriel’s balls in his hand, not too hard but hard enough. He could hear Gabriel moaning behind his gag and it made his dick even harder. Dean sat up and reached to the nightstand for the lube. He kissed all over Gabriel’s neck, collarbone, sucking a mark here and there as he lubed his hard cock. Dean lined himself up with Gabriel, pushing in gently. He groaned at the sensation. Gabriel was hot and tight around his cock. He held onto Gabriel’s hips as he fucked into him hard and fast.

“Jesus Gabe, you feel so good on my cock.”

Gabriel watched his lover’s face as he pounded into him over and over, the bed shaking beneath them. Dean was beautiful when he was like this. Gabriel saw a side of his boyfriend that nobody else was privy to. Dean was a very passionate lover, as he always knew what to do to pleasure Gabriel. He watched as Dean came, spilling every last drop into Gabriel. Dean reached down and removed the cock ring from Gabriel, jerking him until he was coming all over himself. Dean quickly removed the gag and kissed Gabriel.

“You know, Dean. You could just ask me to shut up next time.”

“I already regret taking that thing off.” Dean groaned.


End file.
